Lunar Tales
by monotirimasu
Summary: QUe huviera suscedido si durante el regreso de la princesa luna a equestri tambien huviera venido con algunos "amigos"


La noche se acerca; la noche en la cual la verdad se verá revelada, no queda mucho tiempo, solo queda esperar…

Con esas palabras se cerro Twilight Sparkle; ella miraba a la luna; temerosa de lo que se avecinaba; la encarnación de la luna, nightmare moon.

Tras la llegada de el demonio lunar; Twilight con sus amigas, Applejack, Rainbowdash, Rarity y Fluttershy se dirigieron rápidamente hacia un castillo abandonado en el everfree forest, buscando los elementos de la armonía; con los cuales podrían derrotar a nightmare moon; todo siguió más o menos el plan de Twilight llegaron al castillos; abandonado, descuidado y sucumbido por los elementos se encontraba este; encontraron los elementos en el pasillo central de una de el ala oeste de el castillo; la valerosa pony le pidió a sus amigas que los bajaran; así ella podía activarlos y revelar el quinto elemento; ella se agacha para poder usar su magia; cuando de repente aparece enfrente de ella; Nightmare Moon; Twilight queda atónita ante esto, mientras la malévola villana usa su magia pare tele transportarlas a otra ala del castillo; las amigas de nuestra protagonista se ven alarmadas por un alarido de Twilight, entran a la habitación para darse cuenta que se fueron a otra sección del castillo.

Nightmare mira como la pequeña pony se encuentra levemente entorpecida por la tele transportación; ella ya con los elementos de la armonía con ella se ve confiada, cuando la protagonista se despierta, se percata de que no tiene más los valiosos elementos con ella; ve que los tiene Nightmare, entonces ella confabula un pequeño plan, para poder llegar a los elementos de laguna manera y activarlos.

Twilight se para amenazante, se prepara para envestir con todas sus fuerzas, Nightmare mirando cómo se prepara le dice "Es una broma, ¿no?" entonces ambas se encuentran galopando para impactar una con la otra, cuando /FUSS/ Twilight se desaparece, y aparece en frente de los elementos, se agacha rápidamente "Rápido, Rápido" dice la pequeña unicornio usando toda sus fuerzas para emitir una chispa; Nightmare no se queda allí parada como una idiota. Levantando su cuerno se ve rápidamente tele transportada en frente de Twilight; destruyendo los elementos con un pisotón de su pezuña. "¡¿Creías que iba a ser tan fácil!" dice la alicornio, en ese momento Twilight queda destruida por dentro; cuando de repente escucha "¡TWILIGHT! ¡¿Estás allí?" ella reconoce rápidamente esa voz, es Applejack; en ese momento se ve una chispa en sus ojos, revelación seria la palabra correcta para describirlo. "Nunca podrás destruir los elementos; ¡porque todos se encuentran aquí!" dice la unicornio llena de un haz de esperanza, "bla, bla, bla, no empieces con el discurso; ya izo lo mismo Celestia cuando me resistí a ser enviada a la luna; ¿te crees que voy a ser tan estúpida para caer en el mismo truco 2 veces?" en ese momento, las amigas de twilight reciben de la nada unos collares, representando los elementos de la armonía, "¡Rápido! Hagan lo que nos dijo la princesa Celestia" dijo Twilight; entonces todos se concentran para finalizar liberando un haz de arcoíris que se dirige hacia Nightmare. "¡AHORA!" grita la princesa de la luna de ecuestrita, y el haz se ve desviado por el impacto con una bala de gran tamaño de color azul "¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Nunca nos dijeron que podía hacer esto!" Exclamo Rainbowdash "Es que no puede" dice una voz proveniente de arriba, una figura humana baja desde el agujero que genero la bala al caer, seguida de otras 3.

"Pero, ¿¡QUIEN ERES!" Exclama Twilight, "Llámame Kaguya" Dice una mujer de cabello negro y largo, vestida con un gran vestido que apenas permite que se vean sus pies; "¿Las elimino princesa?" Exclama una mujer, casi adolecente con orejas de conejo por detrás "No será necesario, no representan una amenaza" dice otra mujer por detrás, vestida con una gran bata de color rojizo y azul, lleva consigo un arco y una flecha, como lista para ser disparada.

"F-fluttershy, tú sabes de animales, ¿qué es esa cosa con orejas de conejo?" exclama temerosa Twilight "N-n-no tengo la mas mínima idea de que es eso" dice en una voz muy baja Fluttershy mientras se esconde por detrás de Rainbow, que a pesar de todo, todavía trata de mostrarse segura de sí misma.

"¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE LAGO ASI SUSCEDA!" Dice una voz fuertemente desde atrás "¿Podrá ser?" Un alicornio blanco con pelo de arcoíris movedizo vuela rápidamente a la habitación, "¡CLELESTIA!" exclama Twilight sorprendida "¿Celestia? Ha, no puedo creer que al fin vinieras; nunca te encargas de tus propios problemas, todavía recuerdo que fui yo la que tuvo que encerrar a Discord cuando se nos puso en contra" Dice la princesa de la luna ecuestriana, "¿Y dices que ella es tu hermana? ¡Ni se parecen!" Dice Kaguya, prácticamente riéndose.

"Princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dice Twilight, confundida, "No puedo permitir que esto suceda, esta vez es más serio de lo que esperaba" dice la princesa del sol, levanta su cabeza para decir "No sé quien sean, no sé que tienen que ver con lo que está sucediendo, ¡pero no puedo dejar que tengan éxito!" Su cuerno empieza a brillar fuertemente, y la habitación se ve iluminada, ella utiliza toda su magia en su poder para poder generar, el amanecer. "Veo que lograste combatir mi hechizo de noche eterna, la verdad no era demasiado fuerte." Dice luna, si estar sorprendida. "¿ahora?" le dice Kaguya a la princesa luna, "Si, como acordamos" dice fuertemente luna; con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces Kaguya se eleva un poco más en el aire; abriendo sus brazos un haz de luz se ve liberado desde ella hasta Luna, entonces la alicornio mira hacia arriba diciendo "¡prepárense para ver la verdadera fuerza de nuestro poder!" y entonces su cuerno empieza a brillar fuertemente, en ese momento Celestia mira hacia atrás, viendo al sol, que se encontraba en el cielo en ese preciso momento ser eclipsado "imposible" dice con asombro y miedo "nadie tiene magia suficiente para poder generar un eclipse solar total" en ese momento la habitación, que se encontraba llena de luz gracias a las grandes ventanas y múltiples agujeros en el techo se ve oscurecida, casi llegando al punto de ser casi imposible la visión. "No, No, ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGAS! " Dice celestia con ira, empieza a galopar con todas sus fuerzas cargando un hechizo de fuego; cuando de repente Luna dice "¿y te crees que será tan fácil?" Y la princesa del sol se ve despedida hacia la pared por una fuerza enorme; fruto de la combinación del poder de ambas princesas.

"¡Su majestad!" Exclama Rainbow Dash lanzándose en el aire hacia las 2 encarnaciones de la luna; entonces 2 mujeres se ponen en su camino rápidamente, tanto la mujer de orejas de conejo como la otra de bata de 2 colores se interponen, "Yo me encargo" dice la coneja, "no te pases Reisen, las queremos con vida" Dice la mujer de bata. Reisen pone su mano; formando la forma de una pistola de dedo, y una bala de tamaño mediano se ve formada, impactando contra la Pegaso; que termina incrustada en la pared. "¡Rainbow!" dice fluttershy casi en estado de pánico "¡Has algo rarity!" Dice Fluttershy mirando hacia atrás como Twilight trata de asistir a Celestia "Em. Em. Bueno" dice la unicornio en ese momento, trata de levantar un piedra y lanzarla, siendo obviamente destruida por otra bala de la coneja.

"¡Tenemos que irnos; si nos quedamos más tiempo probablemente nos matara!" Dice Twilight con una expresión de miedo intenso en su rostro. "Fluttershy; trae a Rainbow, ¡rápido!" Dice "Si" dice la Pegaso, limitando su respuesta para poder actuar y llevar a su amiga inconsciente para que pueda replegarse "más vale que funcione" dice Apple Jack con un tono de pánico y desconfianza "Funcionara, espero…" En ese momento el cuerno de Twilight empieza a brillar fuertemente "¿Las detengo?" Dice Reisen "No, deja que se vallan, no son rival para nosotras" Dice La mujer de bata mirando a Kaguya a los ojos. En cuestión de milisegundos el grupo abandona mágicamente el castillo; se ven llevados a la biblioteca donde vive Twilight, ella tratando todavía de asistir a su mentor.

"¿¡Que haremos!" Dice Rarity en un tono de temor, "no lo sé, su fuerza no es de esta dimensión, nunca he visto magia tan poderosa en mi vida" dice Twilight dándose vuelta para ver al grupo, Fluttershy en el piso, acurrucada temblando del puro pánico, Apple Jack preguntándose qué hacer, Rarity preocupada por que le pasara ella si es que las atacan otra vez; Rainbow Dash yace inconsciente en el piso al igual que Celestia, que quedo muy débil por el ataque. "Sera mejor que ayude a Rainbow también" Dice Twilight, levitando a la unicornio a una cama, a su mentora la pone en su cama en su dormitorio.

"¿Que haremos Twilight? ¿Quiénes son esos que vinieron con luna?" Dice Apple Jack "Solo nos queda tratar de investigar sobre una segunda princesa de la una, hasta que Celestia despierte no podremos saber nada, y si Rainbow Dash no despierta tampoco podremos pedir ayuda a Canterlot, nunca llegaríamos a tiempo" dice Twilight, revisando los estantes. "Y, ¿y no podrías tele transportarte allí? Exclama Rarity "Me temo que no puedo, es demasiado lejos y mi magia no es tan poderosa".

El día transformado en noche causa pánico en la villa, la gente se pregunta qué está pasando, Apple Jack se asoma por una ventana, y dice "Em. Twilight, creo que deberías de ver esto" Dice la granjera "Que podría ser más importante que lo que. O por dios." Dice la pony viendo como una cúpula de energía se ve formada alrededor del castillo en el Everfree Forest. "¿Es eso una barrera o algo así?" Dice Twilight mirando a la cúpula. "Sea lo que sea dudo mucho que nos deje pasar allí" Dice Apple Jack "¿¡Volver! ¿¡Que Acaso estás loca! ¡Casi nos matan allí!" Dice Rarity "Moriremos de hambre de todas formas si el sol no sale nunca más, alguien va a tener que ir allí y detenerlas, o sino; todos nosotros estamos muertos." Dice Apple Jack, mirando a la luna como eclipsa el sol.

**Espero que la histores les alla sido de gusto; me tomo un tiempo escribirla; y la verdad es mi primer fanfic y tambien mi primer crossover de mi saga de videojugos faborita y mi serie de televicion faborita. Estare feliz de aceptar criticas.  
><strong>


End file.
